An Unexpected Guest
by SeraphAnaklusmos
Summary: When Clary discovers a rune late one night, it looks to be just a regular Portal. But when she finds herself in London, 1887, she discovers its much more than that. The arival of Gabriel Lightwood raises many questions. Will the London Shadowhunters except her? Will they find out the truth? Only time will tell. /Jessa, Gecily, Cill; T for Shadowhunting and fighting!
1. Falling from the Ceiling

**So, I've had an idea for this fanfiction for a while now, and I finally got around to writing it! ~SeraphAnaklusmos**

* * *

_Lightning flashed around Clary as she stared into Jace's eyes. _

_"You can't be serious."_

_"I am. I want you to go to the Silent City. You'll be safe there," Jace looked away._

_"Need I remind you that's where Valentine stole the Mortal Sword from?! That's the place where I _rescued _you!"_

_"If you won't go, I'll have Magnus drug you and lock you in his cellar."_

_"And if you lose the war?" Clary demanded._

_"Then I guess it won't really matter, will it?" Jace shot back._

_"I will not go. You need me!"_

_"We can fight without you, Clarissa. We don't."_

_Clary was furious. "You bastard!" Clary shoved him, hard. "Get away from me!"_

* * *

Clary sat upright, breathing hard. She looked over the picture on her nightstand, of her and Jace, and felt a pain stabbing her heart. She had refused to step down and let the others fight alone, causing Jace to threaten her involment, which didn't go over well with Clary. She sighed and reached for her sketch pad.

She gasped as an image came into her mind. A rune, almost like a Portal, held together inside a circle. She grabbed her stele, threw on a pair of jeans and a T-shirt, some tennis shoes, and proceeded to drawing the rune on her bedroom wall, which she would have to explain to her mother later. The Portal opened and Clary stepped threw.

* * *

Will Herondale was in the middle of a very nice dream, in which he was burning a duck alive while Gabriel Lightwood ran around in a bunny suit. He was not pleased to be awoken by a short- of not pretty- redhead girl falling from the sky.

"What in Raziel's name-?"

The girl looked up at him with sharp green eyes. "Um... Where am I?"

Will looked at her, wondering what the hell was going on. "London." He saw the runes on her arms and added, "The London Institute, actually."

The girl stood up, revealing her odd ensemble. "Okay. What is the date?"

"November 11th. 1887."

"Oh." The girl paled. "Oh my."

"Er... Would you like to sit down, Miss...?"

"Clary." She paused, as if to think of what to say. "Clary Fray."

"Pleased to meet you, Miss Fray. I am William Herondale, but everyone calls me Will."

"Honored." She fainted.

Will swore in Welsh, calling for Henry, a little confused. After explaining what had happened to Charlotte, it looked like she was going to faint herself.

"Henry, take her to one of the spair rooms. Will, I suggest you try to go back to sleep."

Will saluted and crawled into bed, wishing he could go back to his dream.

* * *

Clary blinked and once again found herself wondering where she was before remembering that a Will Herondale had said they were in the London Institute.

She sat up to find a small woman with brown hair- pulled back in a bun- and green eyes, almost like hers.

The woman smiled. "Hello. I'm Charlotte Branwell."

"Clarissa Fray, but you can call me Clary, everyone does."

"Pleased to meet you, Clary. I assume Will told you where you were?"

Clary nodded. "The London Insitute, November 11th, 1887."

"Correct. I, and my husband Henry, run the Intitute here. We are pleased to welcome you. Now, may I have Sophie show you some dresses you may like?"

"Um... Kay."

Clary ended up picking a simple navy blue dress with a small bow in the back, with a pair of black gloves. She opted to keep her tennis shoes, which the maid, Sophie, gave her an odd look for, but said nothing as she proceeded to combing and styling Clary's hair into a small bun in the back, with two strands in the front.

"Thank you," Clary told her as she left.

Sophie nodded and bowed. "It is no problem, miss. Please excuse me, I have to help Brigit prepare breakfast."

Clary nodded and walked into the hall when Sophie came to call her for breakfast, accidentally running into a handsome man with silver hair and eyes.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!"

He smiled at her. "It's fine, it was my fault. I'm Jem, by the way. Jem Carstairs. You must be Miss Fray."

"Please, call me Clary. It is nice to meet you," she replied, remembering her manners at the last second.

Jem smiled. "The pleasure is all mine. May I walk you to breakfast?" He held out his arm.

Clary took it smiling. "You may."

* * *

Once they had reached the dining hall, Clary whispered to Jem, "How long was I asleep?"

"Three days."

Clary gulped.

"Ah, Jem, I see you have met Clary!" Charlotte beamed at the both of them, "Clary, this is Tessa"- she pointed to a tall girl with curling brown hair and grey eyes, who smiled. She had a beautiful necklacefin the shape of an angel. Clary was sure she'd seen it before. -"My husband, Henry-" a tall redheaded man- "Cecily Herondale-" a girl with long black hair and sharp blue eyes, she looked much like Will- "And I believe you've been acquainted with Will."

Clary nodded. "I have."

"And this is Gideon Lightwood." A stocky, light haired man with pretty eyes.

She say next to Will, who gave her a strange look, as if wondering what planet she came from.

"Now, I was going to tell you..." Charlotte launched into a speech Clawry barely listened too.

* * *

She was sitting alone in her room when Henry burst in. "You might want to come, Clary. We have a visitor."

"Who?"

"Gabriel Lightwood, and he's covered in blood."

Clary stood and raced down to the entrance hall, intrigued to find a man with brown hair and green eyes demanding his brother. He was indeed soaked with blood.

* * *

**_Ta-da! What did you think? I liked it. It was fun to write! I hope you all like it as much as I do! Please follow, favorite, and review!_**

**_Looking better in black, _**

**_Yours truly,_**

**_SeraphAnaklusmos_**


	2. Of Lightworms and Rhymes

_**Hey guys! I'm updating early because I'm going to band camp next week so no chapter then! I am sorry about that... Also, this does partially follow the events in Clockwork Princess, but not quite. So, here's chapter two, I hope you enjoy! Oh, and thanks to the reader who reminded me Charlotte's eyes are brown, not green! Thank you! -SeraphAnaklusmos**_

* * *

Clary looked at the boy, and the boy looked at her, as of wondering who this redheaded midget was. She stared back until his eyes flicked over to the Herondale girl, Cecily, and widened slightly.

He didn't look back at Clary.

"What's going on?" Gideon ran to his brother, followed by a red faced Sophie.

"Father's a worm," Gabriel replied.

Will laughed. "And he finally sees sense."

Jem shushed him, but gave up as Tessa came down in a dress of gold. Clary remembered an old rhyme Jace told her:

"Black for hunting through the night,

For death and mourning the color's white

Gold for a bride in her wedding gown

And red to call enchantment down.

White silk when our bodies burn,

Blue banners when the lost return.

Flame for the birth of a Nephilim,

And to wash away our sins.

Gray for knowledge best untold,

Bone for those who don't grow old.

Saffron lights the victory march,

Green will mend our broken hearts.

Silver for the demon towers,

And bronze to summon wicked powers."

Tessa must be trying on her wedding dress. Clary wondered who her husband-to-be was, that is, until she saw the way Tessa gravitated towards Jem, and they way he looked at her.

"I know, hewas brought shame and dishonor on the family and name of Lightwood-" Gideon started, but Gabriel interrupted him: "You don't get it! He. Is. A. Worm. A giant bloody serpent thing!"

Cecily's eyebrows shot up, and Henry looked caught between amusement and horror. "So we just step on him?"

Gabriel sneered at him. "He is fity feet long, five feet wide, at least. I found some of the servents after he changed. And by found, I mean bits and pieces of them, scattered around the estate."

"So no to the stepping," Henry announced.

"We must go at once," Gideon said. "I shall take my brother back to Chiswick and we will fight it."

"You won't have to go alone," Charlotte declared. "We will assist you."

"Well," Cecily shot a look at her brother, "I am already, conveniently, in gear."

Will spun around and glared at her. "ABSOLUTELY NOT."

"She has the right, Will," Henry told him.

"She's fifteen!"

"You were doing the same when you were her age," Jem told his Parabatai. Everyone stared at him in shock, Clary included. The two were closer than Jace and Alec; they were almost one person.

"Fine! Now Tessa will want to go!"

Tessa crossed her arms. "I most certainly am going."

Will stared at her. "May I remind you that _you are in your wedding dress_?!"

"That does not matter, I am going." Tessa stared right back at him. Clary wondered if the two had feelings for each other. Ah, Herondale boys and their forbidden women.

"She's going, that's the end of it," Charlotte snapped.

"Me too?" Clary asked.

Will gave her an odd look, but Charlotte nodded. "Of course."

"_Her?!_" Gabriel demanded. "She's what- fourteen?"

Clary snarled at him. "I'm sixteen!"

Will laughed. "She's coming Lightworm."

"Worm?! LightWORM?! You know something about this, don't you? Aren't you the expert?" Gabriel choked out.

"Well, don't act as if I invented the disease. There's pleanty of books in the library."

Clary laughed, and Will shot her that look again, as if he were thinking about her mental stability.

"Enough!" Charlotte yelled. "It is time for us to depart. We must save Chiswick, if at all possible."

The other Nephilim nodded their assent, and they split up into groups to ride in carriages. Clary was not at all surprised that Gabriel and Cecily were in the same carriage. Clary opted to go with Will.

* * *

**_Ta-Da! What did you think? Tell me in the reviews! And don't forget to follow and favorite! ;) Thank you very much, and I hope you liked reading this as much as I liked writing it! I have big plans for Clary and Will! _**

**_Looking better in black,_**

**_Yours truly,_**

**_SeraphAnaklusmos _**


	3. Worms and Warnings

_**And here's chapter three, because I'm bored and decided to write! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, and I'm really glad you guys like it so far! Also, here's azsmall line I'm planning on using, so it's a bit of a spoiler: **_

**"Clary turned and saw a boy looking at her. It was eire how much he looked like Will. She looked back at him and gasped softly." **

_**So, there's your little spoiler! Hope you like this chapter as well! -SeraphAnaklusmos**_

* * *

"Tell me about yourself," Clary suggested as Will sat opposite her in the carriage.

He looked out the window. "I thought Charlottle told you about me."

Clary sighed. "She told me about your false curse, not _you_. What do you like to do?"

He considered this. "Fight and read."

Clary bit back a grin at the two very different answers. "Favorite color?"

"Blue-grey, you?"

"Just blue. Favorite book?"

Will looked over at that. "All of them."

"Oh." Clary realized with a shock, Will had written the dedication in that copy of a Tale of Two Citites. She had saved it from th explosion of Sebastian's apartment. "Do you like a Tale of Two Citites?"

He shrugged. "Yes, not at first, but I reread it and liked it."

_'Because of Tessa?' _Clary wondered. She had seen the way Will looked at his _Parabatai's_ fiancé. "I don't care for it much. Only a little."

Will smiled, but frowned as the carriage stopped. "We're here."

* * *

Clary didn't know what to expect of the Lightwood manor. She had thought there wouldn't be weird goo all over. Or blood. Other than that, it was nice. A girl had just come and flung herself at Will, much to Gabriel's annoyance. Cecily just looked concerned for her brother, wondering, perhaps, if he would kill the girl.

"Tati," Gabriel said impatiently, "Where's Rupert?"

"That- that worm ate him!"

Will laughed. "Well, I guess he didn't like the idea of-"

Tessa silenced him. "_William_!"

He rolled his eyes as Tatiana glared at him, before screaming at the sight of a bloody boot.

"I found Rupert," Clary announced, and was rewarded by Will with a smile.

"Indeed you have."

Tatiana fell against poor Tessa, who sagged to the ground to hold the other girl upright.

Will's eyes widened and Clary yelped as a giant worm shot out of the ground, crushing a statue.

"He just crushed Socrates!" Will exclaimed. "Has no one respect for the arts?"

Clary laughed, but stopped as she saw Tessa pulling Tatiana Lightwood away, and Cecily climbing a tree, with Will shouting at her.

Clary grabbed her blades, running past Jem, throwinv one into the hide of the demon. She smiled, but her triumph was shot lived. She screamed as demon ichor splashed on her, and the worms tail flung her into a tree, where she hit her head, and fell the ground, imobile.

* * *

Will glanced over at Clary as she threw her dagger into the side of the giant worm, and was about to congratulate her throwing skills when she screamed, covered in blood, and was flung back into a tree. He tried to run for her, but stopped as he saw his sister jump onto the back of the beast.

"What-?!" He ran towards her, and was shocked when an arrow sank into the demon, shot by Gabriel Lightwood. Cecily jumped off, barely in time, and rose, wincing, to her feet, holding her wrist. Will started towards her, but was stopped by Jem, trying to draw an _iratze _on him.

* * *

Clary winced and opened her eyes. It seemed everyone was gathered in one place, Will pushing Gabriel away from his sister. Jem followed him, looking around, most likely for Tessa.

Clary pushed herself up with her elbows, but cried out softly at the small movement. Jem heard and ran over, calling for Will.

"Clary! Oh my- what-? I'm so sorry!" He rushed, grabbing for his stele.

"I'm good," Clary lied, feeling as if her head was going to fall off.

Willran over and lifted her in his arms, sitting her upright. "God, Clary, you look terrible."

Jem, having finished the healing rune, looked up to scold his soul-brother, but Clary stopped him with a laugh. "You don't look to good yourself."

Jem rolled his eyes at the pair of them and walked to the carriage.

"I'm sorry I didn't come to find you," Will muttered.

Clary nodded. "It's okay. Your sister was hurt, she was your first priority."

Will nodded slowly. "Yes, but I am sorry."

Clary stood, Will staring up at her. "William Herondale, if you apologize one more time-"

He laughed and stood, pulling her into a hug. "I'm glad you're alright," he whispered in her ear.

"So am I." She was about to say something else, but gasped and let go of Will. "Jem!"

She ran to the other boy, followed by Will, as Jem fell to his knees.

"James!" Will shouted, helping him to his feet.

Clary looked back and saw Tessa running down the steps to the manor, her face ashen, staring ahead at Jem. She pushed past Clary and demanded to know if he had any of his medicine with him.

Clary stood to look at Henry, who was now carrying a stack of books. "We need to get him to the Institute."

Tessa nodded, and with the help of Will, got her fiancé into a carriage.

"Let's go, Clary," Cecily told her, motioning to the other carriage.

"Right, of course," Clary nodded at the girl. "I just-"

She was stopped in the middle of her sentence by falling to the ground in a dead faint.

* * *

"She must have inhaled some of the ichor," Cecily was telling Will.

"Good god, Cecy, why didn't anyone tell me?!" Will demanded.

"Because you were with Jem," she said simply.

Will shook his head at his sister, and turned to enter the sick room, where Brother Enoch was standing at the foot of Clarissa Fray's bed.

"Any changes?" Will asked the Silent Brother.

_'No, William Herondale, there has not been.' _Will would never get used to the voice that wasn't his, but another man's in his head. Ever since he first met the Silent Brothers, he was more sympathetic towards the insane who heard voices. It was horrid.

"Thank you, Brother." Will nodded and sat at the foot of the Girl's bed. "C'mon Clary," he muttered. "Wake up."

Brother Enoch just looked at him. '_She will wake when Raziel commands it.'__  
_

"He'd better command it soon."

* * *

'He'd better command it soon' was the first thing Clary heard.

"Who?" She questioned, her voice sounding horse.

"You're awake!" Will exclaimed, his face breaking into a grin.

"Yep."

"And we were talking about Raziel."

_'Oh, him,' _Clary though. '_I wonder if he remembers that time I took control of him after murdering my father with his help...'_

_'Clarissa Fairchild-Morgenstern,' _she heard a voice in her head, Brother Enoch's. '_You do not belong here.' _

* * *

_**And there you have it! Chapter three! Hope you like it and it lives up to your expectations! Follow, favorite, and don't forget to review! **_

_**Looking better in black,**_

_**Yours truly,**_

_**SeraphAnaklusmos**_


	4. Recoveries And Confusion

**_Hi guys! I survived band camp(shockingly)! Also, if you're into Anime and Manga, I'd suggest Hetalia and The Earl and the Fairy! And thanks for bearing with me, I know I've taken a week to update, but I was dying at band camp, okay?! Also, thanks for your wonderful reviews, I love reading your feedback! Thanks thanks thanks! _**

**_Oh, and by the way, I was asked what plans I had for Clary and Will... Well, you'll just have to wait and see, won't you? ;) But yes, if you ship it(which I doubt is common) you've come to the right place! _**

**_~SeraphAnaklusmos_**

**_(PS: This IS a fluffy chapter! Well, mostly!)_**

* * *

Clary coughed, wondering if Will could hear Brother Enoch. She hoped he couldn't.

"Wh-what do you mean?" She asked.

Will looked at her. "What did he say?"

"Oh, nothing..."

_'I mean, you do not belong in this time Clarissa Fairchild-Morgenstern."_

"Yeah... I've noticed."

_'You should go home, like you came here. You could cause much damage.'_

Clary glanced at Will.

_'I see,' _Brother Enoch looked at her. _'You think he's different, don't you. He is a Herondale, nothing more than...' He paused_, as if thinking. _'Nothing more than your Jace.'_

Clary wanted to respond with 'Bet me bitch', but she didn't think the Silent Brother would appreciate the attempt at humor. In an attempt to avoid Will hearing their conversation, she thought at Brother Enoch, _'He _is _different. He's kind, and caring.'_

_'If you believe this Clarissa Fairchild-Morgentstern, so be it. But you must not interfere with the events of time.'_

"If you say say." Clary only realized she'd spoken allowed once Will looked over at her and responded, "What did he say?"

Clary waved a hand, as if bored. "He suggested I eat some soup to feel better."

"Oh-kay."

Clary laughed. "Now, am I allowed to leave here?"

Will looked alarmed, but it was gone so fast, Clary thought she'd imagined it. "What?"

"I hate sickrooms," Clary explained. "Can I go back to MY room?"

"Oh- of course!" Will smiled at her, helping her to her feet. "Allow me to escort you, as you are in no condition to go alone!"

"I am too! But fine, you may escort me." Clary took his arm.

"So how are you feeling Miss Fray?" Will inquired.

"I'm better than I was a few minutes ago. Those Silent Brothers are magical."

"Of course," Will laughed.

They had reached her room. "Well, thank you Mister Herondale."

He bowed, kissing her hand. "My pleasure, Miss Fray."

Clary sat on her bed staring at her hand.

_'What is going on?' _She thought to herself. _'I thought it was only possible to love one person for the rest of your life. Maybe if you get hurt by one you love another.' _

Clary fell back onto her bed, closed her eyes, and tried to sleep.

* * *

Will did the only thing he could think of after doing something stupid. He went to Jem's room.

He knocked, and the regular violin playing stopped.

"Will? Will is that you?"

"Yes. Can I come in?"

Jem laughed and opened the door. "You know you are always welcome."

"I know, I know," Will muttered, sitting down on Jem's bed.

"What's wrong, brother?"

"I- I do not know. Tell me, how do you react when you see Tessa come into the room?"

Jem look taken aback, but answered smoothly: "It is like a visit from an angel, my heart pounds, my hands freeze, my mind goes blank. I know that I love her with all my heart."

"I see..." Will put his head in his hands.

"Will," Jem reached out and put a hand on his _parabatai's _shoulder, softly, "Does this have anything to do with Clarissa?"

"Yes," Will nodded, slowly putting his head in his hands. "It is about Clary."

* * *

**_I apologize for the shortness of this chapter, and it's lack of action! I do hope you enjoy it, either way! (Also, note to self: STOP REWATCHING SHERLOCK: S3:3!) So, thanks for reading! Please review, favorite, and follow! Also, check out my twitter ( AnaklusmosRunes) for updates on the story! _**

**_Looking better in black,_**

**_Yours truly,_**

**_SeraphAnaklusmos_**


	5. Dreams and Routines

**_Hi guys! I'm really sorry I haven't uploaded sooner, my iPad stopped charging, and I've had band! Lots of band... So much marching band. Anyways, thanks for being patient(and now finding me and forcing me to upload) and here's your chapter! -Seraphanaklusmos_**

* * *

Clary woke to the sharp sound of someone pounding the living snot out of her bedroom door.

"Wha-?" She opened it, half in a yawn, to find Will Herondale standing there. "Will? What time is it? Has something happened to Jem?"

"Six o' clock am, and no, Jem is fine. I came to get you. We have to hurry, the sun is almost up!" He whispered.

"What, are we vampires now?" She rolled her eyes at him, but grabbed a cloak and followed him out of the Institute, and to a park. She assumed it was Hyde Park, judging by the signs that read the name. "What are we doing here?"

"Shh," Will put a finger to his lips, and sat, motioning for her to do the same. "Just watch."

She sat by him, and lay down on her back as he did, looking up at the sky. The sun had just started to rise, filling the sky with colors of orange, pink, purple, and dark blue.

"It's beautiful," she said, breathless and smiling.

"I come here a lot when I wake up, just to watch."

"I can see why." Clary looked over at him. They were close enough to kiss, but he kept his distance, of sorts.

He smiled and looked over at her. "C'mon, we still have a whole day ahead of us." He jumped to his feet and pulled Clary up with him.

She laughed and let herself be dragged out of the park. "What are we going to do?"

"Well, we have to train, we have to go to the river fowe cooling our feet off, we have to have a picnic, we have to train more, we have tons to do!" He smiled at her.

"Okay, then! We'd better get started!" Clary smiled back and pulled him by his wrist to the Institute.

* * *

"Keep your arms up!" Will demanded, as he hit her again with the long sword.

Clary grimaced, doing as he said. "I'm more of a dagger person."

Will smirked. "So am I."

"Well!" Clary feigned a left, and jabbed his right side, making him stumble.

"Ooh, good job, Fray!"

She bowed mockingly. "Thank you, Herondale."

"You know, you just might have a chance of being a useful Shadowhunter!"

"Gee, thanks!" Clary laughed and hung up her sword. "C'mon, let's go grab some food and have that picnic you mentioned! I'm starving!"

"Good, me too." Will hung up his sword and went to ask Brigit, The cook, to make them something and put it in a basket. Clary went to follow him but stopped as she ran into Gabriel Lightwood.

"Oh, sorry Gabriel!" Clary rushed her apology, hoping to go hurry after Will.

"It's okay, it was my fault. Listen- have you seen Cecily?"

Clary hid a smirk. She knew all to well Gabriel 'fancied' Cecily Herondale. "No I haven't. I would assume she is in her room or the weapons room."

"Oh... Are you hanging around with Will often?"

"Uh, not really. Just today, actually, he took me to see a sunrise."

"That's what I heard. You have to be careful, Clary. You seem like a nice girl, and Will isn't so nice."

Clary stared at him. "So? I'm not allowed to be friends with him?"

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "I don't think friendship is what he has in mind." He hid a smirk as Clary blushed.

"I'll thank you to stay out of it. I'm perfectly capable of handling myself, thank you very much."

"If you say so..."

"I do say so." Clary turned on her heel and to find Will, hoping to grab a snack before they went to the the park.

"Ready?"

"Yes, lets go," Will smiled at her, holding out his arm.

She took it, smiling back.

* * *

And thus went the next to weeks of her life, she fell into a pattern, getting up to watch the sunrise with Will, sparring with Will, going on picnics with Will, teaching Tessa Latin, going to the creek with Will, watching the sunset with Will, sneaking back into the Institute with Will... She liked this life. She could almost forget about her life in 2007, her friends, her family, Jace... All of it.

But others had different plans.

* * *

Will tossed and turned in his bed, his head filled with nightmares.

He saw Clary. Clary, stabbing a Shadowhunter with white hair. Clary, commanding the angel Raziel. Clary, sitting with a boy with white hair-the son of the man she stabbed?- as he said "Whatever you wish, Clarissa, you have a dark heart." Clary, holding a vampire hostage. Clary, throwing a knife into the side of a werewolf. Clary, pulling the Mortal Cup out of a card. Clary, holding an archangels' sword, stabbing a boy with golden hair.

Clary, talking to Mortmain, saying "I'll do it. I'll be your spy."

Will woke with a start as Cecily shouted through his door. "Get up, William or you'll miss breakfast!"

Will through on some clothes and ran down stairs.

"Hello!" Clary smiled at him, but it dampened when she saw his expression. "Everything oka-"

She was cut short by Will shoving her against the wall and pushing her up it by her throat.

"_William_!" Charlotte shouted, surprised as everyone else, all staring in shock.

"Will, what are you doing?!" Jem demanded.

But Will only had eyes and ears for one person. "Clarissa Fray- if that's even your real name- you're working for Mortmain. You're his spy, aren't you?"

* * *

**_Dun dun duhhhhh! Hope you guys liked it! So I decided to leave you guessing. Who sent Will those dreams? Is Clary as spy, without even realizing it? How will everyone react to Will's outburst? How will Clary?_**

**_So thank you for reading! And don't forget to review, favorite, and follow! Thanks!_**

**_Looking better in black,_**

**_Yours truly,_**

**_SeraphAnaklusmos _**


	6. The Attack of Clockwork

**_Hey guys, thanks for all the lovely reviews! I loved reading them, and I'm glad you all like the story! And thanks for being patient with my cliffhanger- I can call it that since Clary is in danger of being choked._**

**_~SeraphAnaklusmos_**

* * *

Clary clawed weakly at Will's hands.

"Please," she said. "I do not know what you're talking about. Please Will."

Will stared at her, not letting her go. Finally, she stopped fighting him and hung her hands at her side.

"Will, stop." Cecily came and pulled him away from Clary, who collapsed on the ground, rubbing her throat.

"Clarissa, explain." Charlotte's voice rang in Clary's ears.

"I can't! I don't know what he's talking about! I don't even _know _a 'Mortmain'! Please Charlotte, I am not a spy!" Clary stood, holding the back of a chair for support. She looked over at Will and could see the guilt in his eyes.

To her surprise it was Gabriel who came over and put an arm around her. "I believe Clary. She is innocent. And I, for one, want to know why William would assume this."

Will turned red. "I... I had a dream, a vision of sorts. I saw Clary-"

Clary cut him off, knowing what he would say. "It's fine- Will is just stressed, no harm done."

"Clary," Charlotte started, but Clary put a hand up, and for some reason Charlotte obeyed Clary's order, much to everyone's surprise.

Gabriel took Cecily by the arm and led her from the room. Jem came and helped Clary to her room.

"Would you like me to get Tessa to stay with you?" Clary could see him blushing when he said Tessa's name.

"No thank you. I am fine."

Jem nodded and left her room. It seemed like she had just lay down to sleep when a sharp knocking came through her door.

"Yes?"

"It's... It's me, Clary." Will's voice filled her head.

"Come- come in."

Will stood hesitantly at her doorway. "Clary, I'm so sorry. I- I..."

Clary held out her hand, and he came and took it. "I understand Will. I get it. It's fine. But... What did you see?"

"You... Stabbing a Shadowhunter with white hair-"

"My father."

"Your- what?!" Will stared at her.

Clary sighed. "He was evil. He wanted to destroy all Downworlders and take over the Clave."

"How come I never heard of him?"

"Because... Because I kept it from the Clave..." Clary looked away, knowing she could never tell him the truth.

Will looked at her strangely. "I see. But how could you explain the other images?"

"Please Will, I really do not wish to discuss it. I am sorry."

"I understand. We all keep secrets... Yours just seem darker than most." With that he stood up and left her to her thoughts.

* * *

"Will go find Cyril," Charlotte told the young man. "We must be prepared for the Silent Brothers... And Jessamine."

Clary wished Will wouldn't have been sent off; she liked being near him.

She stood with Cecily and Gabriel, and she was quite sure they were wondering what they were doing there, just as Clary was.

A Silent Brother stood from the carriage, just in time to have an arrow go through his throat.

Clary was sure she screamed(though it might have been Cecily, she wasn't sure), and reached for a dagger that wasn't there. She quickly ran inside the Institute, grabbed a few weapons, and ran to give them to the others. Cecily took a long sword and ran to Gabriel(Much to Clary's delight).

Clary watched, stunned, as these creatures made of clockwork came into existence. Her stunned state only lasted five seconds, then she went to killing the bastards.

She stabbed and hacked and cut her way through the automatons, somehow knowing they were an enemy to be feared. After a short while she saw Will run out, look around and grab and ax off the wall. She started towards him, but stopped as the carriage started to leave, and all the creatures of clockwork left.

"Where's Jem?" was the first thing out of Will's mouth.

"He went after Tessa," Cecily said, a bit scared.

"Went... After... Tessa?"

"Those things got her. I'm sorry Will." His sister hugged him.

"I just go after them." Will started towards the gates.

"No Will, you can't!" Clary ran to him and held him back. "Look, here comes Jem now."

Jem ran into the gates. "I... Couldn't keep up... To slow... Tessa is gone." With that, he fell to the ground and spoke no more.

* * *

**_There you have it folks! I hope you enjoyed it! Also, I'm getting a laptop, so I will be able to update more! No more waiting for my iPad to charge. Please favorite, follow, and REVIEW! Thanks a lot!_**

**_Looking better in black,_**

**_Yours truly,_**

**_SeraphAnaklusmos_**


	7. Love and Loss

_**It is currently 6:20 am, I am on an airplane, I've been up since 4 am, and if this chapter sucks, I apologize.**_

_**But, come on, FOUR AM IN THE MORNING! Anyways, if you've gotten to this chapter thanks for reading!**_

_**Also, my new laptop came! YAY!**_

_**~SeraphAnaklusmos**_

_**(Note: As I am writing this now, it is no longer six am. Nor am I on an airplane. So yeah...)**_

* * *

Cecily only felt a small twinge of jealousy as Will focused on Clary before his sister, but her jealousy was instantly forgotten as Jem collapsed. She watched Will run to him, but she pulled Clary aside.

"You're bleeding, Miss Clary."

"What?" Clary looked down, surprised to see that her arm had in fact been cut. "Oh."

"Here, I'll give you an _iratze_." Cecily drew the rune on Clary's arm, and soon all that was left was a pale scar running from her wrist to her elbow.

"Thanks." Clary looked around distractedly, before running off to Will and Jem. Cecily saw Gabriel dragging Gideon up the stairs. She would talk to Will later. She ran over to Gabriel, Gideon, and Sophie. "Here, let me help."

Gabriel smiled gratefully at her before quickly turning to ask Sophie to get bandages.

* * *

Gabriel was not quite used to the presence of William Herondale's sister. When Father had spoke of her arrival at the London Institute, he had laughed. He had pictured a girl with little resemblance to Will(he wasn't sure why, but she was hideous in his mind), but had his attitude.

Cecily Herondale was quite the opposite of what he had imagined. At first glance, she looked like her brother: same blue eyes, same raven-black hair that curled when wet, same snarky smile. But her curiosity is what fasinated him. She wanted to know everything; from Demon Pox to what Raziel had spoken to Jonathan Shadowhunter.

She was beautiful too. Her smile made him think of angels, her laugh make him wish he could lean in and kiss her. This was impossible, of course. She was _Will's_ sister. Besides, what would she see in a boy like him? He killed his father, for Raziel's sake! Now his brother could die as well.

"It isn't so bad," Sophie said calmly, bringing Gabriel back to Earth. "He'll be fine. Gabriel, Cecily, take him to his room."

Cecily nodded, and helped Gideon get to his feet. "I can handle it," Gabriel said, not looking her in the eyes. She nodded ad went to assist Brigit with the body of the fallen Shadowhunter, Jessamine Lovelace.

* * *

Will stayed in Jem's room until the Silent Brothers kicked him out. When he left the room, he saw Clary waiting for him.

"How is he?" She played with the hem of her dress.

Will sighed. "Not good." He looked over at her. "He's resting. Come, I need to talk to you."

Will wanted to tell her how he felt about her before he left for "Idris". She nodded and followed him to an unused room in the Institute.

"Yes Will?"

It was his turn to be nervous; biting his lip, playing with his hands.

"Clarissa Fray," he began, "From the moment you came crashing into my bedroom, the moment I laid eyes on you, I knew. I wasn't sure until just now, when I saw you fighting for your life. Jem is my _brother_ but all I cared about was you."

He looked over and saw her looking at her feet. "Clary. I love you."

"Will... You cannot mean that. You must not mean that." She shook her head, her red hair billowing across her face.

"I do." With that he pulled her closer to him. "If you do not feel this way, say it."

"I do, Will, I shouldn't, but I do." She leaned up and kissed him.

* * *

Gabriel walked up from his confrontation with the Consul to find his brother. He needed advice.

"Gideon?" He asked, knocking on his brother's door. "Are you awake?"

To his surprise, it was Sophie who answered, carrying a small bowl. "He is. I shall leave you two alone."

"Yes brother?" Gideon looked up at him, eyes half closed with exaustion.

"I need your help... It's about Cecily."

Gideon's eyes flew open. "Cecily Herondale? Whatever for?"

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Because I want to murder her. Why do you _think_?"

"You fancy her."

"Yes," Gabriel said simply. He sat, hard, on his brother's bed. "He-e-e-e-elp me-e-e-e-e-e-e."

"Okay, okay. Does she know?"

"I highly doubt it."

"Do you think she fancies you?"

"I think Will may be influencing her against that."

"Then get rid of Will."

Gabriel looked at his brother, shocked. Gideon noticed and laughed. "I _meant _take her somewhere- away from the Institute. Hyde Park perhaps."

"She doesn't seem to hate, or fear, ducks like her brother." Gabriel gave a small smile.

There was a knock on he door. Without waiting for an answer the very Cecily Herondale they had been discussing walked through, her eyes uncertain, playing with her hair. "Gabriel. I need to talk to you. Now."

* * *

_**Sorry if this chapter sucked, I've had a bit of writer's block. Please don't think I didn't care- I did! I'm sorry! Please don't hate me! LOVE ME! Just kidding... Mostly... ;) **_

_**Please favorite, follow, and REVIEW! Thank you!**_

_**Looking better in black,**_

_**Yous truly,**_

_**SeraphAnaklusmos**_


	8. Flights and Promises

_**Thank you all so, so much for your patience with me! I know I haven't updated in forever, but hey, I just started high school. (So far so good!) Anyways, thank you, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

_**~SeraphAnaklusmos**_

* * *

Cecily bit her lip as Gabriel stared at her.

"Yes Cecily?" he questioned.

"It's... I need to speak with Will, and he won't leave Jem's side."

"And you want me to..."

Cecily spoke quickly, as if he would turn her away if she didn't. "I need you to go and get him; he'll listen to you. He may not like you, but you're a proper Shadowhunter. He respects that." She looked up at him. "Please Gabriel."

He sighed. "All right, I'll go and get him. Wait here."

She smiled. "Thank you."

After five long minutes Gabriel came back with her brother.

"This had better be important Cecily," William muttered.

"Trust me, it is."

"Well, get on with it then!"

Cecily Herondale took a deep breath. "I know where Mortmain is keeping Tessa."

* * *

"This is outrageous!" Consul Wayland yelled. "We cannot launch an attack based on the whim of a child!"

"I am _not _a child!" Cecily countered. "I am a Shadowhunter. One of the Nephilim."

The Consul looked like he was about to retort when he realized he was arguing with a fifteen-year-old girl.

"Consul, please." Charlotte spoke softly. "If there's even the slightest chance he's there."

"He will not be in Wales! Why should he be!"

"Because," Will said, his voice dangerously low, "He's been messing with the Herondale's for years. He would think it funny to continue his little joke."

"Also," Clarissa Fray countered, "A mountain is a good place to hide an army."

"I will _not _listen to this! Take note Charlotte, if you act upon this, you will be removed from your place as head of the Institute."

Clary gasped. "How dare-"

"Clarissa. That is enough," Charlotte demanded. "I understand perfectly, Consul."

As the man left Cecily slumped into a chair. "What now?"

"We have to go after Tessa!" Will shouted.

"I believe you heard Consul Wayland, William." Henry said with malice.

"Well," Clary said. "We could..."

"No," said Charlotte. "We cannot even _get_ to Wales until Henry and Magnus get the Portal working."

Clary grinned at the mention of her old friend Magnus Bane.

"Fine," Will snapped, stomping off.

* * *

"Will, I know I cannot ask you to leave my side, but please, go after Tessa."

"James..."

"Please William. There is nothing else you can do for me. I trust you with her life."

"But James, how can I just leave you?!" Will demanded of his brother.

"You would ask the same if it were Clary, would you not?"

"That is not the point, Jem!"

"Please Will. Go."

"Alright, but you must promise me you'll get better."

Jem smiled. "I promise."

* * *

Will saddled up his horse, all prepared to go after his encounter with Cecily when he heard footsteps. Thinking it to be his younger sister again, he held up his witchlight...

And was faced with those bright green eyes.

"Clary."

"Cecily told me you were out here. She said you were leaving for Tessa."

Will nodded. "I am. Now, if you'd please move-"

"I'm going with you Will."

Will froze. "What?"

"I said I am going with you. There is nothing here for me. This Institute is not my home, these people are not my family. Yes, they are wonderful, and I love them all, but it isn't _my _life. I know you understand that. I will go and help you find Tessa, and I will try my best, but if I die, it will not matted, will it?"

"Clary..."

"Let's go, before your sister wakes up the rest of the gang and we cannot flee."

Will laughed. "Let's go."

* * *

"Where is Will?" Charlotte demanded.

Gabriel suddenly noticed Cecily had become very interested in her shoes.

"Cecily?" Charlotte snapped, her voice sharp. "That is a lovely necklace. I don't recall you wearing it before. In fact, I seem to recall Will wearing it."

Cecily sighed. "He left to find Tessa. He and Clary."

Charlotte looked as if she might faint. "What did you say?"

"They left last night. They figured they'd have better chances of sneaking there with only two people."

"They would," Henry put in, surprising everyone, including his wife. "A whole armoda of Shadowhunters would be much harder to hide than just two of them."

Cecily nodded. "As for the Consul, he won't notice two people missing."

Charlotte sighed. "I will write to the Clave and ask them to join us in battle than."

* * *

**_DUN DUN DUN! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, as I did! Please favorite, follow, and review! _**

**_Looking better in black,_**

**_Yours truly,_**

**_SeraphAnaklusmos_**


End file.
